


Good Vibrations

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [8]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Advey - Freeform, M/M, and sex toys, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Davey shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - Shopping

When Adam asks if he wants to go shopping Davey gets instantly suspicious. "Why?" He asks, pausing with his eyeliner pencil half way to his eye. He looks at Adam's reflection in the vanity mirror. 

Adam shrugs. "Because I know you like to shop and I need to get something. I can go on my own..."

Davey swivels round on the stool and glares. "How dare you even suggest such a thing. If someone is going shopping I am going with them. Especially with you. You need someone to save you from your potential crimes against fashion."

"Sorry, I don't want to suck Marc Jacobs' dick."

"Designer stuff is good, is all I'm saying. You'd look good in something tailored."

"Yeah yeah," Adam laughs, "and you'd look good on all fours, but we don't all get what we want."

***

The mall is crowded and hot and Adam's worst nightmare, but he seems unphased. Davey is disappointed - he likes nothing more than taking him out of his comfort zone. He would love to reach out now and take Adam's hand, but that is a line even he isn't willing to cross. 

Being Adam's friend in public is a test of Davey's strength. Still, having a reputation of being touchy-feely is a good thing for occasions when they have to pretend, and he doesn't hesitate to reach out every now and then to touch Adam's arm, his shoulder, his face. 

He is busy considering how easy it would be to cop a feel of his ass when they veer into a store. Davey stares, bemused, at the rails of sexy lingerie and adult costumes. "Adam?"

"Yes, Dave?"

"Why are we-" he is cut off by a busty sales assistant carving a path across the store toward them, her smile a thousand watts of dazzling white. 

"Hi, gents," she says, bouncing on the balls of her feet in her ballerina pumps. "Is there anything I can help you with."

"Yeah," Adam says. "I'm looking for a toy."

"Okay," she says, her expression never changing. "If you want to follow me..." She leads them to a partitioned area at the back of the store where there are displays of sex toys ranging from first-timers to seriously intimidating. "Anything in particular?"

"No thanks," Adam says, "I'll just have a look."

"Okay, just give me a shout if you need anything," she says, winking at Adam in a way that makes Davey want to poke her in the eye. 

He meanders over to a rubber fist and picks it up, eyebrows knitting together at the sheer size of it. He's been fisted before, sure, but even Adam's hands aren't this big. "Fuck," he says, putting it back down and backing away. Adam has something in clamshell packaging in his hands and is inspecting it intensely. "What's that?"

Adam looks up. "It's a vibe."

"For your girl to use on you?" Davey asks, his stomach doing a weird somersault. 

"For me to use on her," he says, looking up. "She's so hot, and sex with her is...phenomenal. But I really want to see her undone." Adam flips the packaging over and reads the back. "Guaranteed to hit all the right spots. Sounds good to me."

Davey is instantly hard, tries to keep his breathing steady. "So are you going home right away after you buy that?"

"She kind of wanted me to pick something up from Vivienne Westwood for her-"

"She changed her mind."


End file.
